


Prom

by vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Its almost prom and everyone is going.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Chateau by Angus and Julia Stone

Susie sat at the edge of her bed, watching as Dawn hung a poster up for her. Julie had just left after she had gushed about how Frank had asked her to prom. Dawn had thought it was ridiculous, twenty-one-year-old Frank taking seventeen-year-old Julie to prom. She couldn't even imagine him wearing a tuxedo, or Julie even in a dress.

"Ya know, I never thought Frank would even want to go to prom," Dawn grunted as she pushed a thumbtack into the wall, "I shouldn't be surprised though... He loves being the 'cool' older kid at parties." Dawn brushed the hair out of her face, stepping back to admire her work. "Joey's going with that cheerleader, what's her name?" she pursed her lips and scratched her cheek.

"Nicole." Susie said.

"Nicole." Dawn repeated, "I guess if they're going, you are too?" she sighed, crossing her arms.

Susie looked down and shrugged, no one had asked her. "I dunno, I guess?" she rubbed her arm.

Dawn eyed her for a moment, moving over to sit next to her. "I wasn't planning on going, but..." Dawn leaned back and bounced her leg along to the beat of the song that had started playing, "Let's go together." she tilted her head, looking at Susie now.

_I don't mind if you wanna go anywhere, I'll take you there._

Susie licked her lips.

_We can go if you wanna go anywhere, I'll take you there._

"You wanna go to prom with me?" Susie asked, bemused.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Yeah?" Susie questioned, turning her body towards the older girl.

Dawn chuckled softly, "Yeah. Yes."

There was a long pause before Susie spoke again. "L-like... A date. A date, date." she laughed nervously, tugging at the hem of her sleeve.

Please, don't be a joke.

Dawn exhaled softly, smiling as she brushed a strand of Susie's pink hair behind her ear. Her fingers caressed her pale, warm skin. This was spectacular, here and now.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to hers and she felt a shock all over her body. Susie felt pure bliss at the contact, wrapping her arms around Dawn's neck and pulling her in closer. Her question had been answered.

Dawn dug her fingers into Susie's hips, knee's bumping and hearts racing. She shifted her legs as she pulled back, eye's locking. Dawn stole another kiss, and it was just as wonderful as the first time. They both giggled, and Susie rested her forehead on Dawn's.

"It's a date."


End file.
